


Keeping Up Appearances

by sabinelagrande



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-22
Updated: 2006-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another road trip. I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Up Appearances

Logan orders another plate of Timbits and a third cup of coffee.

They're just sitting there, eating breakfast, like it's any other normal stop on any other normal road trip.

Like Logan didn't just throw Scott over the hood of his rental car and fuck the daylights out of him. As if Scott hasn't been teasing him all day. Like it didn't make Logan almost hit three passing cars and an eighteen-wheeler.

Like Scott didn't get bored with that and just start sucking him off. And you'd never know from looking at them that it made Logan almost hit a tree, which is why he pulled over, which is why he threw Scott over his hood in the first place.

As if Logan's not halfway hard just sitting there, helped along by the fact that Scott's got his hand in his lap again.

Like Scott's not going to get his as soon as Logan finishes his coffee.

Scott passes him the sugar and asks for the check.


End file.
